Tomorrow Academy's got talent
by Stroppy Poppy
Summary: Theres a singing contest at school. Whitney, Rhodey,Tony,pepper aand surprizling Gene comes back to school to enter. Set after season 1. ONE SHOT SONGFIC   Whitney/Rhodey Tony/Pepper


**_One shot, set after tales of suspence part two.  


* * *

_**The tomorrow academy is hosting a singing contest. 5 people have ideas on what to sing, but more importantly who to sing it to. Principal Nara looked at the sing up sheet  
Whitney Stane-Yeah I'm first bitches  
_James Rhodes-If it will shut you both up guys :  
Pepper Potts- they love it really :D  
Tony Stark -_- (I don't want to do this.)  
_The next named surprised him, This boy hadn't been in school for weeks,  
Gene Khan, you wont forget it.  
Other names were on the list but he skimmed thought them and pinned up the order sheet.

"Tony, come on! I wanna know what place we sing it."  
"Pepper, come on please don't make me…"  
"TONY!"  
"Kay." He sighed. This list was as followed, the last places went to the five people.  
Whitney Stane  
Rhodey  
Pepper Potts  
Tony Stark  
Gene Khan  
The colour drained from Pepper's face at the last name. Tony saw this and looked at the name. His face did the same. Rhodey joined them and noticed why they went white,  
"Guys it's a public auditorium, he won't try…"  
No Rhodey you don't know that, we don't even know Gene." Pepper teared up and ran into the girls bathroom. Tony saw Whitney and asked her to go in after her,  
"Why?"  
"Because I can't go in! Pleasssse!" He pulled a puppy dog face.  
"Fine." She sighed walking in. "Pepper?"  
"What do you want?"  
"Are you Ok?"  
"Do I look it?" She was curled up in a ball under the sinks, her mascara running. Whitney pulled her up and got out her emergency make up wipes. She cleaned her up and handed her eyeliner and mascara. "Why are you helping me?"  
"You, like it or not in my case, are important to Tony."  
"Whitney?"  
"What."  
"Thanks." She smiled. Whitney smiled at this, maybe they could get along, until the singing contest. She had a plan for that.

The next two weeks were spent practising. Tony wanted to tell someone something and since they would be there, this was a good opportunity. Rhodey wanted to tell a girl how he felt. Whitney and Pepper had the same theme, Tony.

Gene was practising as well; he had a few effects he had to perfect.

The day of the show came around. The other students were great. Whitney grabbed the mic, Tony was in the front row with the other contestants, and well most of the school had entered but the ones going up next. She grabbed the mic and looked only at him while singing,

_ Ouuuuuhouhouhouuuuuhouhouhouh  
  
Can you feel me  
When I think about you  
With every breath I take  
Every minute  
No matter what I do  
My world is an empty place  
_Pepper noticed who she was singing it To. Tony moved uncomfortably in his seat. Whitney's eyes widened and she sang wit more feeling.__

Like I've been wonderin the desert  
For a thousand days ( ouhoooh )  
Don't know if it's a mirage  
But I always see your faaaaaaace, baby  
Tony stood up and walked for the exit, Whitney jumped of the stage and followed him, people watched as Tony's eyes widened in shock and Pepper's narrowed in annoyance._  
I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I will survive  
A day without you is like a year without raaaaaain  
Ohohouh, Wooaaah wooaah wooaah_

Tony shrugged her arm off and walked out. Whitney lost the beat and stopped singing, she ran to the back of the stage and into the dressing rooms, no one was there, she started crying. Pepper started to freak out, would Tony react to her that way? Rhodey nervously got on stage. Whitney recognized the song, then looked up to see Rhodey looking in her direction,  
_Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back  
Would you cry if you saw me crying  
Would you save my soul tonight?  
_Was he doing what she had done with Tony? She took her seat and Rhodey kept eye contact with her as he sat on the edge of the stage,  
_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh oh please tell me these  
Now would you die for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight?  
_Rhodey was pretty damn good. He belted the chorus and blew everyone away, Whitney smiled quietly, he walked over to her on the last chorus, It was like he was saying he was there even if Tony wasn't.  
_ I can be your hero, baby,  
I can kiss away the pain,  
I will stand by you forever,  
You can take my breath away.  
_He took Whitney's hand, she blushed and smiled,  
_ I can be your hero.  
_The crowd roared, he was amazing. Whitney smiled, he quickly pulled her into a kiss, he released a few seconds later,  
"Yes?"  
"Yes!" She laughed hugging him.

Pepper was about to go on Stage, Tony was back in his seat. She prayed he wouldn't rejected her. She plucked up the courage and the electric music started,  
_ You're so hypnotizing,  
Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?  
_Tony's head snapped around, he had mentioned a few weeks before how much he loved that song, Pepper had said aspects applied to him.

_Your touch magnetizing  
Feels like I am floating  
Leaves my body glowing_

He smiled, she relaxed,  
_They say be afraid  
You're not like the others  
Futuristic lover  
Different DNA  
They don't understand you_

She belted the chorus grabbing the mic off the stand, people stood and cheered and clapped in tune, Tony did as well. Giving her more confidence.  
_Your from a whole other world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light  
Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison  
Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction  
Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch are foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial_

She sang the rest wit so much passion. She did what her friends had done and got off stage, a spotlight followed her. She stood on a chair and everyone cheered as she sang the chorus higher than intended, holding the notes.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison  
Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction  
Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch are foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial  
_At the end she felt to pumped she walked up to Tony and grabbed the collar of his jacket, he smiled, she pulled him into a kiss, gaining a standing ovations from the school who has been waiting a year for them together together, He wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped hers around his neck; they pulled part to the school still clapping. Tony ran onto stage.  
"This song goes out to Pepper Potts," More cheers,  
_I think your pretty without any make up on,  
I think your funny when you tell the punch line wrong,  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down._

He pulled her onstage with him and sat next to her on stage,  
_ Before you met me  
I was a wreck  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine_

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
Pepper laughed at the private joke,  
_When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

You can get my heart racing  
In your skin-tight jeans  
Be my teenage dream tonight

You can get my heart racing  
In your skin-tight jeans  
Be my teenage dream tonight

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

Pepper hugged Tony. The audience cheered and whooped again. They got off stage.

Gene stood backstage with tears in his eyes, he threw the rose he had bought on the ground and left. Principal Nara saw this, he lifted the rose and made an announcement,  
"Gene has pulled out. You will find out the winner on Monday morning, have a good weekend." Pepper got up to leave, he jumped down and stopped her, "Gene dropped this, It has your name on it," He handed her the rose, she gasped. Tony glared at the flower as Pepper took it. Gene smiled from the balcony, Pepper felt like she was being watched and looked up,  
"Oh my gosh, Gene." Tony's head shot up, Gene stop smiling, The boys held and intense stare.  
"Stark."  
"Khan,"  
"Guys not here, bring it outside,"  
"You have your rings?"  
"Yes. You have your backpack?"  
"Yes."  
"Pepper, I will happily take it outside with your stupid little boyfriend here." Pepper backed into Tony. He put his arm around, knowing how it would hurt Gene. Gene glared and saw no one else was there; he put on the rings and came down. Tony quickly put on his armour, they started to fight. Pepper started to tear up,  
"Stop it," They continued, "STOP IT PLEASE!" She yelled. She wanted Gene to leave, she did something she knew would make him leave. She hugged into Tony and threw the rose back at Gene,  
"Pepper, I'm sor…."  
"Just leave Gene." He did as told. Tony spoke up,  
"That went well. You know if one of the four of us doesn't win, then something is seriously up."  
"Come on supertar, lets go get a pizza."  
"Forget about us then." Rhodey called,  
"We can forget about them," Whitney grabbed his tie and pulled him back into the changing rooms, Rhodey smiled and happily followed.

"The winner is, James Rhodes!" Principal Nara announced, Whitney cheered and hugged him, Tony and Pepper yelled and cheered very loudly. Happy did the same.

Overall the contest was a success, but Principal Nara couldn't figure out the burn marks in some of the auditorium seats…

* * *

**_A year without rain-Selena Gomez  
Hero- Enrique Iglasias  
E.T (Futuristic lover)-Katy Perry  
Teenage dream-Katy Perry_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!  
_**

The tomorrow academy is hosting a singing contest. 5 people have ideas on what to sing, but more importantly who to sing it to. Principal Nara looked at the sing up sheet  
Whitney Stane-Yeah I'm first bitches  
_James Rhodes-If it will shut you both up guys :  
Pepper Potts- they love it really :D  
Tony Stark -_- (I don't want to do this.)  
_The next named surprised him, This boy hadn't been in school for weeks,  
Gene Khan, you wont forget it.  
Other names were on the list but he skimmed thought them and pinned up the order sheet.

"Tony, come on! I wanna know what place we sing it."  
"Pepper, come on please don't make me…"  
"TONY!"  
"Kay." He sighed. This list was as followed, the last places went to the five people.  
Whitney Stane  
Rhodey  
Pepper Potts  
Tony Stark  
Gene Khan  
The colour drained from Pepper's face at the last name. Tony saw this and looked at the name. His face did the same. Rhodey joined them and noticed why they went white,  
"Guys it's a public auditorium, he won't try…"  
No Rhodey you don't know that, we don't even know Gene." Pepper teared up and ran into the girls bathroom. Tony saw Whitney and asked her to go in after her,  
"Why?"  
"Because I can't go in! Pleasssse!" He pulled a puppy dog face.  
"Fine." She sighed walking in. "Pepper?"  
"What do you want?"  
"Are you Ok?"  
"Do I look it?" She was curled up in a ball under the sinks, her mascara running. Whitney pulled her up and got out her emergency make up wipes. She cleaned her up and handed her eyeliner and mascara. "Why are you helping me?"  
"You, like it or not in my case, are important to Tony."  
"Whitney?"  
"What."  
"Thanks." She smiled. Whitney smiled at this, maybe they could get along, until the singing contest. She had a plan for that.

The next two weeks were spent practising. Tony wanted to tell someone something and since they would be there, this was a good opportunity. Rhodey wanted to tell a girl how he felt. Whitney and Pepper had the same theme, Tony.

Gene was practising as well; he had a few effects he had to perfect.

The day of the show came around. The other students were great. Whitney grabbed the mic, Tony was in the front row with the other contestants, and well most of the school had entered but the ones going up next. She grabbed the mic and looked only at him while singing,

_ Ouuuuuhouhouhouuuuuhouhouhouh  
  
Can you feel me  
When I think about you  
With every breath I take  
Every minute  
No matter what I do  
My world is an empty place  
_Pepper noticed who she was singing it To. Tony moved uncomfortably in his seat. Whitney's eyes widened and she sang wit more feeling.__

Like I've been wonderin the desert  
For a thousand days ( ouhoooh )  
Don't know if it's a mirage  
But I always see your faaaaaaace, baby  
Tony stood up and walked for the exit, Whitney jumped of the stage and followed him, people watched as Tony's eyes widened in shock and Pepper's narrowed in annoyance._  
I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I will survive  
A day without you is like a year without raaaaaain  
Ohohouh, Wooaaah wooaah wooaah_

Tony shrugged her arm off and walked out. Whitney lost the beat and stopped singing, she ran to the back of the stage and into the dressing rooms, no one was there, she started crying. Pepper started to freak out, would Tony react to her that way? Rhodey nervously got on stage. Whitney recognized the song, then looked up to see Rhodey looking in her direction,  
_Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back  
Would you cry if you saw me crying  
Would you save my soul tonight?  
_Was he doing what she had done with Tony? She took her seat and Rhodey kept eye contact with her as he sat on the edge of the stage,  
_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh oh please tell me these  
Now would you die for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight?  
_Rhodey was pretty damn good. He belted the chorus and blew everyone away, Whitney smiled quietly, he walked over to her on the last chorus, It was like he was saying he was there even if Tony wasn't.  
_ I can be your hero, baby,  
I can kiss away the pain,  
I will stand by you forever,  
You can take my breath away.  
_He took Whitney's hand, she blushed and smiled,  
_ I can be your hero.  
_The crowd roared, he was amazing. Whitney smiled, he quickly pulled her into a kiss, he released a few seconds later,  
"Yes?"  
"Yes!" She laughed hugging him.

Pepper was about to go on Stage, Tony was back in his seat. She prayed he wouldn't rejected her. She plucked up the courage and the electric music started,  
_ You're so hypnotizing,  
Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?  
_Tony's head snapped around, he had mentioned a few weeks before how much he loved that song, Pepper had said aspects applied to him.

_Your touch magnetizing  
Feels like I am floating  
Leaves my body glowing_

He smiled, she relaxed,  
_They say be afraid  
You're not like the others  
Futuristic lover  
Different DNA  
They don't understand you_

__

She belted the chorus grabbing the mic off the stand, people stood and cheered and clapped in tune, Tony did as well. Giving her more confidence.  
_Your from a whole other world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light  
Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison  
Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction  
Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch are foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial_

She sang the rest wit so much passion. She did what her friends had done and got off stage, a spotlight followed her. She stood on a chair and everyone cheered as she sang the chorus higher than intended, holding the notes.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison  
Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction  
Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch are foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial  
_At the end she felt to pumped she walked up to Tony and grabbed the collar of his jacket, he smiled, she pulled him into a kiss, gaining a standing ovations from the school who has been waiting a year for them together together, He wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped hers around his neck; they pulled part to the school still clapping. Tony ran onto stage.  
"This song goes out to Pepper Potts," More cheers,  
_I think your pretty without any make up on,  
I think your funny when you tell the punch line wrong,  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down._

He pulled her onstage with him and sat next to her on stage,  
_ Before you met me  
I was a wreck  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine_

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
Pepper laughed at the private joke,  
_When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

You can get my heart racing  
In your skin-tight jeans  
Be my teenage dream tonight

You can get my heart racing  
In your skin-tight jeans  
Be my teenage dream tonight

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

Pepper hugged Tony. The audience cheered and whooped again. They got off stage.

Gene stood backstage with tears in his eyes, he threw the rose he had bought on the ground and left. Principal Nara saw this, he lifted the rose and made an announcement,  
"Gene has pulled out. You will find out the winner on Monday morning, have a good weekend." Pepper got up to leave, he jumped down and stopped her, "Gene dropped this, It has your name on it," He handed her the rose, she gasped. Tony glared at the flower as Pepper took it. Gene smiled from the balcony, Pepper felt like she was being watched and looked up,  
"Oh my gosh, Gene." Tony's head shot up, Gene stop smiling, The boys held and intense stare.  
"Stark."  
"Khan,"  
"Guys not here, bring it outside,"  
"You have your rings?"  
"Yes. You have your backpack?"  
"Yes."  
"Pepper, I will happily take it outside with your stupid little boyfriend here." Pepper backed into Tony. He put his arm around, knowing how it would hurt Gene. Gene glared and saw no one else was there; he put on the rings and came down. Tony quickly put on his armour, they started to fight. Pepper started to tear up,  
"Stop it," They continued, "STOP IT PLEASE!" She yelled. She wanted Gene to leave, she did something she knew would make him leave. She hugged into Tony and threw the rose back at Gene,  
"Pepper, I'm sor…."  
"Just leave Gene." He did as told. Tony spoke up,  
"That went well. You know if one of the four of us doesn't win, then something is seriously up."  
"Come on supertar, lets go get a pizza."  
"Forget about us then." Rhodey called,  
"We can forget about them," Whitney grabbed his tie and pulled him back into the changing rooms, Rhodey smiled and happily followed.

"The winner is, James Rhodes!" Principal Nara announced, Whitney cheered and hugged him, Tony and Pepper yelled and cheered very loudly. Happy did the same.

Overall the contest was a success, but Principal Nara couldn't figure out the burn marks in some of the auditorium seats…

The tomorrow academy is hosting a singing contest. 5 people have ideas on what to sing, but more importantly who to sing it to. Principal Nara looked at the sing up sheet  
Whitney Stane-Yeah I'm first bitches  
_James Rhodes-If it will shut you both up guys :  
Pepper Potts- they love it really :D  
Tony Stark -_- (I don't want to do this.)  
_The next named surprised him, This boy hadn't been in school for weeks,  
Gene Khan, you wont forget it.  
Other names were on the list but he skimmed thought them and pinned up the order sheet.

"Tony, come on! I wanna know what place we sing it."  
"Pepper, come on please don't make me…"  
"TONY!"  
"Kay." He sighed. This list was as followed, the last places went to the five people.  
Whitney Stane  
Rhodey  
Pepper Potts  
Tony Stark  
Gene Khan  
The colour drained from Pepper's face at the last name. Tony saw this and looked at the name. His face did the same. Rhodey joined them and noticed why they went white,  
"Guys it's a public auditorium, he won't try…"  
No Rhodey you don't know that, we don't even know Gene." Pepper teared up and ran into the girls bathroom. Tony saw Whitney and asked her to go in after her,  
"Why?"  
"Because I can't go in! Pleasssse!" He pulled a puppy dog face.  
"Fine." She sighed walking in. "Pepper?"  
"What do you want?"  
"Are you Ok?"  
"Do I look it?" She was curled up in a ball under the sinks, her mascara running. Whitney pulled her up and got out her emergency make up wipes. She cleaned her up and handed her eyeliner and mascara. "Why are you helping me?"  
"You, like it or not in my case, are important to Tony."  
"Whitney?"  
"What."  
"Thanks." She smiled. Whitney smiled at this, maybe they could get along, until the singing contest. She had a plan for that.

The next two weeks were spent practising. Tony wanted to tell someone something and since they would be there, this was a good opportunity. Rhodey wanted to tell a girl how he felt. Whitney and Pepper had the same theme, Tony.

Gene was practising as well; he had a few effects he had to perfect.

The day of the show came around. The other students were great. Whitney grabbed the mic, Tony was in the front row with the other contestants, and well most of the school had entered but the ones going up next. She grabbed the mic and looked only at him while singing,

_ Ouuuuuhouhouhouuuuuhouhouhouh  
  
Can you feel me  
When I think about you  
With every breath I take  
Every minute  
No matter what I do  
My world is an empty place  
_Pepper noticed who she was singing it To. Tony moved uncomfortably in his seat. Whitney's eyes widened and she sang wit more feeling.__

Like I've been wonderin the desert  
For a thousand days ( ouhoooh )  
Don't know if it's a mirage  
But I always see your faaaaaaace, baby  
Tony stood up and walked for the exit, Whitney jumped of the stage and followed him, people watched as Tony's eyes widened in shock and Pepper's narrowed in annoyance._  
I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I will survive  
A day without you is like a year without raaaaaain  
Ohohouh, Wooaaah wooaah wooaah_

Tony shrugged her arm off and walked out. Whitney lost the beat and stopped singing, she ran to the back of the stage and into the dressing rooms, no one was there, she started crying. Pepper started to freak out, would Tony react to her that way? Rhodey nervously got on stage. Whitney recognized the song, then looked up to see Rhodey looking in her direction,  
_Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back  
Would you cry if you saw me crying  
Would you save my soul tonight?  
_Was he doing what she had done with Tony? She took her seat and Rhodey kept eye contact with her as he sat on the edge of the stage,  
_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh oh please tell me these  
Now would you die for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight?  
_Rhodey was pretty damn good. He belted the chorus and blew everyone away, Whitney smiled quietly, he walked over to her on the last chorus, It was like he was saying he was there even if Tony wasn't.  
_ I can be your hero, baby,  
I can kiss away the pain,  
I will stand by you forever,  
You can take my breath away.  
_He took Whitney's hand, she blushed and smiled,  
_ I can be your hero.  
_The crowd roared, he was amazing. Whitney smiled, he quickly pulled her into a kiss, he released a few seconds later,  
"Yes?"  
"Yes!" She laughed hugging him.

Pepper was about to go on Stage, Tony was back in his seat. She prayed he wouldn't rejected her. She plucked up the courage and the electric music started,  
_ You're so hypnotizing,  
Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?  
_Tony's head snapped around, he had mentioned a few weeks before how much he loved that song, Pepper had said aspects applied to him.

_Your touch magnetizing  
Feels like I am floating  
Leaves my body glowing_

He smiled, she relaxed,  
_They say be afraid  
You're not like the others  
Futuristic lover  
Different DNA  
They don't understand you_

__

She belted the chorus grabbing the mic off the stand, people stood and cheered and clapped in tune, Tony did as well. Giving her more confidence.  
_Your from a whole other world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light  
Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison  
Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction  
Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch are foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial_

She sang the rest wit so much passion. She did what her friends had done and got off stage, a spotlight followed her. She stood on a chair and everyone cheered as she sang the chorus higher than intended, holding the notes.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison  
Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction  
Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch are foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial  
_At the end she felt to pumped she walked up to Tony and grabbed the collar of his jacket, he smiled, she pulled him into a kiss, gaining a standing ovations from the school who has been waiting a year for them together together, He wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped hers around his neck; they pulled part to the school still clapping. Tony ran onto stage.  
"This song goes out to Pepper Potts," More cheers,  
_I think your pretty without any make up on,  
I think your funny when you tell the punch line wrong,  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down._

He pulled her onstage with him and sat next to her on stage,  
_ Before you met me  
I was a wreck  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine_

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
Pepper laughed at the private joke,  
_When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

You can get my heart racing  
In your skin-tight jeans  
Be my teenage dream tonight

You can get my heart racing  
In your skin-tight jeans  
Be my teenage dream tonight

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

Pepper hugged Tony. The audience cheered and whooped again. They got off stage.

Gene stood backstage with tears in his eyes, he threw the rose he had bought on the ground and left. Principal Nara saw this, he lifted the rose and made an announcement,  
"Gene has pulled out. You will find out the winner on Monday morning, have a good weekend." Pepper got up to leave, he jumped down and stopped her, "Gene dropped this, It has your name on it," He handed her the rose, she gasped. Tony glared at the flower as Pepper took it. Gene smiled from the balcony, Pepper felt like she was being watched and looked up,  
"Oh my gosh, Gene." Tony's head shot up, Gene stop smiling, The boys held and intense stare.  
"Stark."  
"Khan,"  
"Guys not here, bring it outside,"  
"You have your rings?"  
"Yes. You have your backpack?"  
"Yes."  
"Pepper, I will happily take it outside with your stupid little boyfriend here." Pepper backed into Tony. He put his arm around, knowing how it would hurt Gene. Gene glared and saw no one else was there; he put on the rings and came down. Tony quickly put on his armour, they started to fight. Pepper started to tear up,  
"Stop it," They continued, "STOP IT PLEASE!" She yelled. She wanted Gene to leave, she did something she knew would make him leave. She hugged into Tony and threw the rose back at Gene,  
"Pepper, I'm sor…."  
"Just leave Gene." He did as told. Tony spoke up,  
"That went well. You know if one of the four of us doesn't win, then something is seriously up."  
"Come on supertar, lets go get a pizza."  
"Forget about us then." Rhodey called,  
"We can forget about them," Whitney grabbed his tie and pulled him back into the changing rooms, Rhodey smiled and happily followed.

"The winner is, James Rhodes!" Principal Nara announced, Whitney cheered and hugged him, Tony and Pepper yelled and cheered very loudly. Happy did the same.

Overall the contest was a success, but Principal Nara couldn't figure out the burn marks in some of the auditorium seats…


End file.
